


you're the first and last of your kind

by Lockmore



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Begging, Body Worship, Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Eventual Smut, First Time, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockmore/pseuds/Lockmore
Summary: Sapnap was standing in the center of the room, looking at himself in the floor mirror against his wall.  Dream's eyes were trained on his outfit - he had glanced briefly at the slightly-oversized red hoodie he wore, but that wasn't what had caused him to stop.What had caused him to stop was the skirt Sapnap was wearing.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 599





	you're the first and last of your kind

Dream would admit that he'd been a little worried about the living arrangement - it was always a little risky, living with a friend for the first time, especially when you'd never met each other in person before - but he'd had nothing to worry about, in the end. Their dynamic was the same as it was online, just _more,_ and Dream was surprised at how quickly the rented house had started to feel like home to him. They worked well together, like they always had.

He stared at his computer screen, bemused. He thought he'd finalized the time for their next recording, but looking at his messages now, some were discordant with what he thought. Had he sent the wrong time? He hovered his cursor over his Discord icon for a moment, but then stood, pushing his chair back and crossing the hall towards Sapnap's room. It would be easier to just ask in person, anyway.

He crossed the distance in a few long strides and casually pushed it open, already calling out to Sapnap. As he spoke, he peered inside.

"Hey, Sapnap, do you think you - "

Dream stopped dead in his tracks.

Sapnap was standing in the center of the room, looking at himself in the floor mirror against his wall. Dream's eyes were trained on his outfit - he had glanced briefly at the slightly-oversized red hoodie he wore, but that wasn't what had caused him to stop.

What had caused him to stop was the skirt Sapnap was wearing.

It was a small, black, pleated little thing, band hugging his waist and fabric draping over his hips, stopping mid-thigh. It was flared, accentuating his hips and slimming his waist, and making Dream suddenly pay more attention to Sapnap's _ass_ than he ever had in his life. At Dream's intrusion, he had whipped around, causing the skirt to spin and gently sway as it came to rest. He suddenly gripped at it, bunching the fabric in white-knuckled hands as though it were simultaneously a lifeline and something he could vanish at will.

Dream finally flicked his eyes up to Sapnap's face and suddenly realized he had been staring, stock-still and in dead silence, for a full fifteen seconds. Sapnap hadn't moved either. He was completely frozen, petrified, and wide-eyed as though he'd been caught in the act of murder. Something squeezed painfully in Dream's chest. He cleared his throat.

They both started talking at the same time.

"Oh my God, I'm so - "

"It's not what it - "

Dream stopped talking and watched Sapnap's mouth snap shut at the same moment. When it became clear that Sapnap was having trouble forming words, Dream spoke again.

"I'm so sorry," he said, putting his hands up. "I didn't mean to burst in, I just - I didn't - I just had a question?" He cringed as the end of his sentence curved up in uncertainty, drowning in the thick tension filling the room. Sapnap didn't say anything for a strained moment, but he looked slightly calmer now that Dream had apologized rather than make fun of him.

"I should have locked the door," he said tentatively. "It's not - it's not, like, _weird_ or anything like _that_ ," he tried desperately to explain, not elaborating on what "like _that_ " meant because they both knew. "I just, sometimes - sometimes I just dress like this? Is that - do you think that's weird?" Dream felt a pang in his heart at the worry in Sapnap's eyes. He felt as though there was a thin string hanging in the air, a desperate question, and with the wrong words, the wrong reaction, Dream could shatter Sapnap's heart. Dream couldn't bear it.

"No!" he exclaimed a bit too enthusiastically. He cleared his throat. "Yeah, I mean, no, yeah, it's no problem." He kept his eyes desperately glued to Sapnap's face and _nothing else_ as he tried to calm his erratic heartbeat. "It's fine, dude," he said. "It's not weird at all. Guys can wear skirts." Sapnap relaxed, finally unclenching his fists from the hem of the skirt, letting it fall back down; Dream tried not to look at how the now-wrinkled fabric lay on Sapnap's thighs.

"Yeah - right?" Sapnap said, laughing. Dream broke out in a grin, delighted to hear the sound. "Sometimes you want to feel pretty for the homies."

Dream laughed at that. "You don't have to hide in here," he said, unthinking. "You can wear whatever you want, I don't mind at all."

Sapnap smiled at that, gave a genuine, warm smile, and Dream felt the knot in his chest softly melt away.

* * *

It wasn't a problem. It _wasn't._ Dream had never cared about gender roles, had never been a traditionalist, had never adhered to what society thought a man or a woman should be, should do. He'd always been vocal about his support of individuality and freedom to live, been open-minded about how others wanted to express themselves. 

Gender non-conformity wasn't a problem. It _wasn't._

But Sapnap wearing a skirt was affecting him.

Ever since the incident in his room, Sapnap had taken to casually wearing skirts around the house as easily as he would wear jeans or sweatpants. While cooking, while watching television, while recording a video or feeding Patches. He wasn't wearing them all the time, or even half of the time, but occasionally he'd emerge from his room in a new skirt and Dream would get endlessly lost in the way it swayed and twirled and hugged his curves and revealed the plush softness of his thighs.

Sapnap had never worn shorts, so Dream had never been privy to his upper legs before now. But now it was almost all he could think about, dream about - pale thighs that he wanted to touch, to press into with his fingers, to _grip_ and - and - and he didn't even know what.

He didn't want Sapnap to think he had changed his mind about the skirts and secretly thought it was wrong, so he said nothing and tried to act as normal as possible. Sometimes it was easy, like when they were eating dinner together at the dining room table and Sapnap's skirt was hidden underneath the tablecloth. It was easy in times like those to ignore his growing inner turmoil and act like they always had, playful banter and friendly teasing included.

But sometimes it was hard.

It was hard when Sapnap was feeding Patches and bent down to pick up her food bowl, giving Dream a _sinful_ view of his thighs, pressed together as he bent at the waist, and his ass hugged by the fabric of his skirt, round and _soft_ and perfect. It would be so, so easy to reach out and lift it, reveal more, reveal everything to him like he so desperately wanted. He hadn't even noticed how intensely he was staring until Sapnap abruptly stood straight and turned, giving Dream a smirk he must have imagined for just a split-second before disappearing into the kitchen.

It was hard when Dream had entered the living room to find Sapnap stretched out on the couch, lying on his stomach and browsing his phone, wearing one of the shorter skirts that he owned that just _barely_ covered the entirety of his ass. A strip of his upper thigh was visible, but the rest of his legs were covered by cute, brightly-colored thigh-high socks, and Dream forgot how to breathe for about ten seconds before Sapnap had cast a devious glance over his shoulder, lifted one leg, and innocently asked him if he could get him a glass of water.

Despite all those moments in between streaming and laughing with friends, he'd kept it mostly in check. He knew he wasn't acting perfectly normal, but was hoping Sapnap would chalk it up to Dream just getting used to the idea, and nothing more. He didn't need to know anything more than that. He didn't need to know that after all those times, Dream had ran to his bathroom or his room and closed his eyes, hands dipping beneath his pants for some relief to his aching need. He _didn't._

But if some times had been easy and some times had been hard, he knew: it had never been harder for Dream to hide his feelings than it was right now.

It had started innocently - a movie night between friends. Dream had idly picked a generic action movie that had recently been released, content to empty his mind and focus on fight scenes and explosions for a couple hours. Sapnap had happily agreed, promising he'd come join him after he finished editing a video for his channel.

Dream hadn't expected tonight to be a skirt night.

Sapnap had come down in the same skirt Dream had first seen him in, the mid-thigh black one with the pleats. It swayed deliciously as Sapnap walked towards the couch, and he sat in the middle with his head leaning on the armrest, flashing Dream a grin as he _laid his legs across Dream's lap_ and told him to hurry up with the movie.

Dream was so fucked.

They were only twenty minutes into the movie, but Dream couldn't recall any of the plot or characters, not even if he tried. The only thing on his mind were Sapnap's thighs in _that skirt_ , draped over his lap like it was nothing. And if Dream had thought that the sly glances and teasing smirks from Sapnap was a coincidence or figment of his imagination, well - he wasn't so sure about that now. Because Sapnap _wouldn't stop moving._

Every few minutes, Sapnap would adjust himself - crossing and uncrossing his legs, shifting his thighs from one side to the other, bending his legs at the knee and straightening them again. Dream merely persisted, trying with great effort to keep his eyes on the screen, but it was growing more and more impossible with each passing second. Sapnap had started to shift closer to Dream, hanging his calves off the side of the couch just to inch nearer to the point that he was practically sitting in Dream's lap.

Dream hugged himself, gripping the ends of his hoodie's sleeves with fervor so his hands wouldn't wander. He furrowed his brow as Sapnap continued to shift in his lap, grip getting tighter by the second. Then, Sapnap pressed his thighs down on _just_ the right spot, almost _grinding_ against Dream, and Dream let out a small, involuntary whimper. He cut himself off immediately, hand slapping across his mouth, and started to cough, hoping it would mask the sound.

It didn't. He could feel Sapnap's eyes on him, boring holes into his head, although he dared not look his way. He was misinterpreting this, all of this. There was no way this was happening. He was just being a pervert, lusting after his friend in a skirt because he was weird and couldn't be normal about his friend's normal clothes that didn't mean anything and he was imagining all of this and -

\- and Sapnap was shifting more consistently now, scooting up so he really was sitting on Dream's lap and was he _grinding on him now_ , he could feel the intensity of his gaze -

"S - Sapnap," he said finally, shocked at how weak his voice sounded. He finally dared to glance at Sapnap, movie all but forgotten as they locked eyes. Sapnap sat up, leaning closer to Dream now as he stopped grinding and simply placed his hands on Dream's shoulders.

"Yeah, Dream?" he asked, picture of innocence, a coquettish smile playing on his lips.

"What - " Dream gasped, cutting himself off as Sapnap ground down once right into Dream's dick. His hands flew to Sapnap's hips, gripping them hard as if to hold the other man still as he looked him in the eye. "What are you doing?"

"Do you want me to stop?" Sapnap asked, cocking his head and blinking at Dream. And _oh, fuck you,_ Dream thought, abandoning all hesitation and squeezing Sapnap's hips harder until finally, a breathy whine escaped his lips.

"You _have_ been doing it on purpose," he said in awe. Sapnap simply looked at him and Dream saw - saw his flushed cheeks, his subtle pout, his pupils wide like saucers. Dream swallowed and carefully, gingerly dragged his hands down Sapnap's hips until they rested at the top of his thighs. He could feel the other's breath quicken, but he let his hands lay there passively, not yet grasping, not yet allowing himself what he really wanted. "You want this."

Sapnap let out a breath through his mouth and slowly leaned forward until his lips were just barely grazing Dream's ear. Dream shivered as he felt Sapnap's hot breath against his skin - nothing had happened yet and he already felt half out of his mind. He heard Sapnap's whisper:

"So do you. So take it."

That was all that he needed.

He instantly gripped Sapnap's thighs over the skirt, feeling the soft fabric dip easily under the pressure and dig into the soft skin beneath. He ducked his head into the crook of Sapnap's neck, biting harshly before licking the pain away. He greedily drank in the sounds Sapnap was making, the heady _"ah - ah - ah"_ , the soft breaths and moans, pulling them out of him as he kneaded those soft thighs through the skirt and nipped and kissed down his neck like he was starving. He _was_ starving.

Sapnap had started to grind down on Dream again, positioning his ass right above his clothed cock and grinding down mercilessly. Dream was straining at his pants, hard to the point of pain but unwilling to let go of Sapnap to relieve the pressure. Instead, he bucked his hips up, meeting the other midway, whining at the sensation of his cock driving up into Sapnap's ass.

He stopped licking at Sapnap's neck for a moment to glance down - and almost came in his pants. Sapnap was hard, and the skirt did a poor job of hiding it - it easily draped itself over his cock, forming a tent that hid nothing and revealed everything, and Dream could tell that Sapnap wasn't wearing anything underneath just from the telltale wet patch that was starting to appear on the cloth.

 _"Fuck,_ " Dream said.

He pried his hands away from Sapnap's thighs only for a moment to seize him by the waist and toss him gently on the couch. Sapnap's back hit the cushions and he grinned up at Dream, who hovered over him, and hooked his hands behind Dream's head, pulling him into a kiss.

Dream had never kissed a man before - had never kissed _Sapnap_ before - but it came as naturally as breathing, as naturally as his hands returned to Sapnap, tightly gripping his waist as he kissed him. The kiss was passionate, heated, and it took little time for them to open up, deepening the kiss as Dream licked desperately into Sapnap's mouth. He swiped his tongue across the other's, not even realizing that he was grinding back down again until Sapnap let out a little _"oh"_ into his mouth.

He broke the kiss, placing his lips on the corner of Sapnap's mouth, and then his jaw, making his way back to his neck again. His hands had other ideas - he stroked his way down Sapnap's body, passing his hips, his thighs, and resting them on the hem of the skirt. He paused there, playing with the edges, furtively dipping the tips of his fingers beneath the hem to dance on his thighs, waiting. Sapnap whined.

"Please, Dream..."

Dream wasted no time in diving underneath the skirt, finally, _finally_ grasping at Sapnap's thighs like a man possessed, hands meeting soft flesh for the first time. He moaned wantonly, pushing Sapnap's legs up to hook over his shoulders as he continued to knead him, hands skirting the line between his thighs and his ass. Sapnap pressed his thighs together, trembling as he clutched at Dream's arms. Dream dove down, nudging his legs apart to kiss and nip at the insides of his thighs, mind blissfully empty save for the soft, soft skin that lay there. 

Sapnap's skirt had flipped up, revealing everything; his cock bounced heavily on his stomach, bright red and weeping precum. Dream licked a long stripe from the inside of Sapnap's thigh to his knee, hands digging into his legs like he'd float away without the bruising grip. Suddenly he was very aware of his own erection, painful and straining against his pants, and he reluctantly let go of the other's legs to unbutton and unzip his jeans, pulling them down just enough to free his cock from its confines.

He looked back at Sapnap with his legs in the air and cock throbbing, skirt pooling uselessly around him. His arms were hiding his face, but Dream could still hear him panting.

"Look at me, baby," he said lowly, inhibitions gone now that he knew Sapnap had wanted it just as much as he did. He dipped his head to plant another kiss on the inside of Sapnap's thigh and rested his head against it, looking up at the other through dark, half-lidded eyes. Sapnap moaned and shakily lowered his arm from his face, revealing a deep blush and watery eyes.

"What do you want?" Dream asked, feeling evil as he grabbed and licked at the thighs in his hands. _Heaven-sent._ He bit at the sensitive skin _just_ shy of Sapnap's cock, and the other cried out, chest heaving with heavy breaths. "I won't know unless you tell me."

"Dream," Sapnap breathed, reaching one hand to bury itself in the other's hair. Dream simply hummed, pressing a smile against Sapnap's leg as he ran his hands over them. He wanted to have them, _own them,_ he wanted to drown in them, bury his face in them and never, _never_ fucking leave.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked. He pressed his face deep into Sapnap's thigh, reveling in the plush skin that yielded to the pressure, taking in a deep breath. 

"Ah - no - come _on, please, Dream,_ " Sapnap cried, trying to push Dream's head closer to his cock. Dream didn't move, just pinched Sapnap's ass and giggled when he yelped.

"I want you to say it."

 _"Please,"_ Sapnap shouted, and Dream looked up, meeting his eyes. _He was crying._ Fat tears rolled down his face, pooling in the dip of his neck as he looked desperately at Dream. "Please, _please_ suck me off - oh my God - "

Dream gripped both of Sapnap's legs and dipped his head down to lick a clean line from the base of his cock to the tip. Sapnap cried out, fisting Dream's hair so hard it almost hurt, his other hand flying over to join the first. Dream sucked the tip into his mouth, gingerly rolling his tongue around the head and mindfully lapping the precum from the slit.

He took his time, using one hand to firmly stroke the base as he tongued the head, greedily licking every part that he could. Experimentally, he bobbed his head down, taking more into his mouth, drowning in the moans and whines that Sapnap was releasing above him. He started to bob his head in rhythm, fisting what he couldn't take with his mouth, dragging his tongue along Sapnap's cock and hollowing his cheeks out to _suck_ , feeling his own cock leak desperately below him.

Sapnap started to moan louder, grasping at his hair harder, pushing him down - and Dream took it all, trying to take more of him in, feeling the head of Sapnap's cock tickle the back of his throat. Dream moaned deeply at the sensation, the vibration starting to tip Sapnap over the edge. He let go of Dream's head, giving a weak _"oh God, Dream, I'm close"_ as a warning - but Dream remained glued to his cock, taking it _even deeper_ and swallowing once.

Sapnap came with a cry, buried deep in Dream's throat. Dream took it all, savoring the taste as the cock in his throat pumped cum into his mouth; he swallowed without complaint, tracing the head with his tongue until Sapnap was spent. He felt his entire body relax, and pulled off of his cock, taking a moment to simply stare at the man beneath him. He was lying limp and panting, eyes dazed as he lay in the afterglow.

Dream was harder than he had ever been in his entire life. He swallowed.

"Sapnap - can I - " Dream stuttered, gently pushing Sapnap's legs together and pushing them up until his knees were tucked into his chest. He crawled closer, nudging his cock against the seam where thighs met, and almost came there and then when he saw the precum smeared against the pale skin there.

"Do it," Sapnap whispered.

Dream lined up his cock with Sapnap's thighs and _pushed in_ , moaning loudly at the stark relief. He ground a little into them, savoring the feeling, before pulling out and pushing back in again, starting up a quick rhythm. Sapnap's thighs were slippery with precum and they were soft, _so soft, so good,_ _so good for me, Sapnap,_ and Dream didn't even realize he was babbling until Sapnap moaned and squeezed his legs together tighter.

"I wanted you," Sapnap said, voice heavy with arousal as he clutched the ends of his skirt. "I wanted you, when I bent down to feed Patches or get something from the cupboard - wanted you to just take me, fuck my thighs, _my ass, just fuck me_ \- " He cut himself off with a moan, pushing his legs back against Dream as his pace increased.

"Fuck, Sapnap," Dream breathed, feeling himself nearing the edge. He grasped Sapnap's thighs with both hands, pressing them together as he fucked them, imagined the bruises that would flower from his steel grip later, imagined how they'd look when he could only catch glimpses underneath Sapnap's skirts when he turned or bent down or bounced on Dream's lap - "I wanted to, so bad - I want - wanted to eat you," he moaned, not caring that he wasn't making sense anymore.

He thrust once more, twice, and then he was coming, clutching Sapnap's thighs like they were his purpose in life, coming all over them and painting them in white. Some of his cum hit the skirt, too, and the contrasting color had no right to be as hot as it was.

Quiet panting filled the room, and Dream gingerly let go of Sapnap's thighs. Sapnap sat up, capturing Dream in a gently kiss that he returned sweetly. Dream could feel Sapnap's smile against his own.

"You ruined my skirt," he murmured playfully against Dream's lips.

"I'll buy you more," Dream promised.


End file.
